humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Psychological Growth
External accomplishment is a reflection of inner capacity. When we strive to accomplish externally in society, we expand our psychological capacities and that inner progress expresses as outer achievement. The Secret is a powerful method for channeling and expressing our psychological capacities to achieve the maximum results of which we are capable. The power of The Secret depends on the psychological development of the individual who uses it. Therefore, our psychological capacity is the underlying foundation for The Secret. The greater that capacity, the greater our power to evoke positive responses from the universe. Many people make the outer achievement the primary or only goal. They seek material security, comforts and social position as ends in themselves. But for others the external accomplishment becomes a means or occasion to increase their capacities and competences, and the external gains in terms of money or recognition are valued primarily as expressions of their inner psychological growth. For a few personal growth or spiritual progress become the primary or sole objectives and central pursuits. We are all fairly clear about what constitutes a normal healthy and comfortable social existence, but when it comes to psychological and spiritual progress there is a great deal of confusion. What does it mean to grow psychologically or progress spiritually? Psychology does not offer us any clear conception or path for psychological progress. Religions offer us ways to be virtuous, avoiding errors or sin, but tell us little about what spiritual progress is or how to progress spiritually. If we want to consciously strive for psychological or spiritual progress, it is important that we have a clear conception of what it is we are seeking. Psychological Growth Psychological growth is growth that increases our capacity for external accomplishment and inner fulfillment. It has many aspects and dimensions. The most important are summaries here. Increase your energy Accomplishment depends on energy. The higher the energy, the greater the capacity for accomplishment. Energy is an expression of will. Will depends on aspiration. The higher our aspirations, the greater the energy we generate in our personality. Learn how you can Increase the Energy of your Personality. Respond to challenges We grow when we are challenged to be at our best and exceed ourselves. That challenge may come from life in the form of serious difficulties or great opportunities. It can also come from inside. We can challenge ourselves. The more we mature psychologically, the more we set our own challenges rather than waiting for life to do it for us. Make your external life a conscious means for your psychological progress. Learn how people grow by Converting challenges into opportunities. Raise your values We challenge ourselves to excel by pursuing high goals. We also do it by pursuing high values. Values are spiritual ideals of perfection than we strive to express under the imperfect conditions of life. Values are spiritual skills. The higher the values that we are able to express in our actions, the more we grow in capacity for work and capacity for personal fulfillment. Learn more about the importance of Raising your values Expand your awareness Growth requires a continuous widening of our mental horizons by expanding our knowledge of the world and of ourselves. Greater knowledge of ourselves is of great value because it helps us believe in our unutilized capacities and makes us awareness of the ways in which we can improve ourselves. Greater knowledge of the external world helps us recognize and have faith in the opportunities available to us for higher accomplishment. Most of us have a very narrow and limited conception of what is possible for us to achieve because we rely on the physical aspects of our mind Level 3 which believes in only what has already happened or what we can experience directly with our senses. To grow we must give up the limitations of the physical mind and become aware of the infinite opportunities for progress. Learn more about Overcoming mental limitations. Be positive ‘’The Secret’’ urges you to think and feel positively about yourself, your goals and life in general. To be positive is to relate to every aspect of your life, every person and every situation with a calm, cheerful attitude. Attitudes are seeds of emotional power that determine how the world responds to us. Whatever comes to us from life reflects our own attitudes. Learn how read the responses of life and discover the inner keys to Making life respond they way we want it to. Organize Organization converts energy into power for accomplishment. The more organized you are, the greater the results you can achieve. Learn about Organizing your life for maximum accomplishment. Skills To perform any act perfectly we require skill. The greater the skill we possess, the less the time and effort needed to perform the action and the greater the result achieved. We require a wide range of physical, social, psychological and spiritual Skills for accomplishment and fulfillment. Spiritual Progress Become an individual Most of us pride ourselves on the fact that we are individuals with our own aspiration, thoughts, opinions, beliefs, values, feelings, rights and freedoms. But in reality our personalities are almost entirely a product of the society. To grow is to become a formed individual. Learn more about Becoming an Individual. Raise your consciousness Human personality consists of three elements – physical, vital and mental – and each of these three can be subdivided into three parts, which makes a total of nine levels of consciousness. To grow means to move up the scale. Learn more about the Nine Levels and how you can consciously ascend the ladder of consciousness. Strategies for psychological growth Psychological growth is a lifetime occupation. There are an infinite number of ways in which we can expand our capacity and foster our psychological growth. Here we present a few very powerful methods that anyone can apply. Try them and observe carefully how people and life respond positively to your effort. Silent Will The more we grow psychologically, the greater our capacity to influence external events and other people to respond to our aspirations. The small infant cries out to its mother to give it what it wants. The psychologically mature adult silently wills for what is good or necessary and the universe responds to that silent aspiration. In between there are a great many stages. The more you can move up the ladder of silence, the more your grow and the greater is your power for accomplishment. Learn how you can acquire the power of Silent Will. Taking the other person’s point of view Each of us tends to look at life from our own point of view. For many people it is difficult to even conceive that there is more than one valid way of seeing things – they think they are always right. Taking the other person’s point of view is a spiritual method that expands you being and makes other people respond positively. Learn how you can master this Spiritual Skill. Equanimity The capacity not to react or be disturbed by what goes on around us is a high spiritual endowment. Patience, non-reaction and psychological equality are the basis for high accomplishment and inner fulfillment. Learn how you can acquire Psychological Equanimity. Category:Accomplishment Category:Personality Category:The Secret